La revanche des discrets
by R.N. Zuzu
Summary: Ils sont nombreux, les discrets. Ils sont terribles, les timides. Shanks le sait. Le jour où il a tendu la main à Lucky, il ne se doutait pas que ce simple geste aurait tant d'importance. Car Lucky est un discret. Et les discrets sont terribles. (joyeux anniversaire Umichan!)


Bonjour, bonsoir, bienvenue & happy birthday Umi my dear !

C'est 3300 mots sur un personnage absent des fanfictions. Enfin... Absent, pas vraiment. Il est là, blotti dans l'ombre, caché derrière la forte lumière de son chef. Il est juste discret... Il est mal aimé, sans doute un peu. Il est surtout un grand mystère. Que sait-on de lui ? Oh, pas grand chose. L'essentiel, pensons-nous. On sait juste ce dont nous avons besoin de savoir, pour faire avancer l'histoire. Mais... Ce qu'il y a avant, hein ? Qui y a pensé ?

J'ai pris le libre choix d'imaginer (original, me diriez-vous... beuh, allez vous faire voir) D'imaginer ce qui avait pu se passer. J'ai pris la liberté de manipuler un discret. Alors qu'en vrai, un discret, ça sait très bien se cacher. M'enfin, voici une vision des choses. Mais les choses ont souvent plusieurs faces. J'ai mis la lumière sur un côté. En soufflant sur la poussière grise qui s'était posée dessus, je suis certaine qu'on peut obtenir un effet sympa.

Enfin, dernier paragraphe de blabla avant l'histoire, cet OS ne vient pas de nulle part. Il vient d'une drôle d'idée. C'est une façon comme une autre de remercier ceux qui nous tiennent à coeur, même s'ils sont cachés derrière leurs discrets surnoms et leurs timides avatars. Umi, voici 3300 mots écrits pour toi, à partager avec tout le monde !

C'est à Oda que revient le monopole de création du personnage. Zuzu a eut l'idée de tout ce qui transite autour dans cet OS.

Enjoy ;)

* * *

 **La revanche des discrets**

 **.**

Les discrets et les timides sont mal aimés.

Ce sont toujours les plus bavards, les plus forts, les plus beaux et les plus charismatiques qui sont sur le devant de la scène. Toujours. Qu'importe le camp, qu'importe l'ennemi, qu'importe la bataille. Les figures que l'ont retient sont celles qui parlent le mieux, qui usent de leurs armes comme de leur franc parlé. On ne se souvient que des plus emblématiques, menant le front de leurs regards noirs, de leurs voix puissantes et de leurs bras levées.

Les timides et les discrets n'ont pas leur place sur les champs de bataille.

Pourtant, ce sont souvent eux qui font les plus gros carnages, qui assurent les arrières et qui sont les moins blessés. Il ne faut jamais les sous estimer. Ils sont moins visibles que les autres, parfois plus agiles et malins. Ils vous arrivent dans le dos et vous n'avez même pas conscience de leur existence que vous êtes déjà à terre, à vous vider de votre sang. Ils ne se laissent jamais avoir, pas même par leurs propres équipes. Ils sont impossibles à cerner.

Les discrets et les timides sont terribles.

Ils ne sont pourtant pas différents des autres. Ils ont une bouche pour parler mais s'en serve moins que la moyenne, ils ont deux yeux pour voir mais les utilisent mieux que la moyenne, ils ont des bras pour tirer leurs armes mais ils le font plus silencieusement que la moyenne. Certes, ils ne sont pas muets. Enfin, pas tous. Certains aiment hurler avec leurs confrères, défendre leurs convictions, chanter, danser, boire, rire, etc, etc.

Les timides et les discrets sont des êtres normaux.

À première vue.

Les discrets et les timides semblent presque manquer d'originalité.

Presque.

.

Ils sont nombreux en ce monde. Pirates, hauts gradés de la Marine ou simples soldats, civils, chasseurs de primes, adultes ou enfants. Les timides sont partout. Souriants, amoureux, visages neutres, moches ou beaux, jeunes ou vieux. Les discrets sont partout. Il faut se méfier d'eux. Derrière leurs façades se cache autre chose que nous sommes loin de soupçonner. Ils ont tous soufferts. Leur timidité n'est qu'une protection. Ils se sont cachés derrière leurs discrétions.

Enfances bafouées ? Visions d'horreur ? Adolescences en vrac ? Esclavagisme, violence ou mort ? Ils gardent la tête haute et les lèvres serrées. Ils se créent une carapace, une armure aussi solide que le plus puissant des granits marin. Et personne n'est capable d'y glisser ne serait-ce qu'un doigt. La plupart de ceux qui ont tenté une approche se sont retrouvés la tête fracassée contre un mur insurmontable. Cette fameuse armure qui enferme les discrets, cette carapace qui protège les timides.

Rares sont les personnes à avoir vu ce qui se cachait derrière. Et celles qui savent conservent précieusement leurs secrets.

Shanks, lui, sait.

Une fois, sa charismatique personnalité a sauvé la timide discrétion d'un jeune garçon. En retour, Lucky Roux lui a juré fidélité et est rentré dans son équipage.

Shanks ne dira jamais rien.

Il accepte la discrétion de son camarade et comprend sa timidité. Il est le personnage mis en avant de la scène. Son but est également de protéger les timides et les discrets.

Car il a compris que leur revanche sera terrible.

 **...**

Autour du feu crépitant sur la plage, des choppes pleines de rhums et de la carcasse d'un monstre marin ayant servi de buffet, les pirates de l'équipage de Shanks le Roux fêtent gaiement leur victoire sur les bandits dont ils viennent de chiper l'île. Les hommes sont déjà ivres alors que le soleil est à peine couché, les chants inondent le ciel orangé et les groupes de pirates se trémoussent au son de quelques guitares et tambourins, les plus astucieux frappant des coquillages avec leurs baguettes, quand ils ne frappent pas sur les fesses de leurs voisins, juste pour rigoler.

Une choppe à la main, Shanks regarde ses hommes en souriant. C'est une fête amplement méritée. Le combat a été rude et les blessés ont été nombreux. Certains s'en remettent difficilement et il y en a un qui ne retrouvera pas l'usage de ses jambes. Shanks soupire en passant sa main sur ses paupières closes. Aujourd'hui, ils ont perdu deux compagnons dans la bataille. James, le timonier à la poupe tribord, et David, le petit éclaireur qui maniait les couteaux comme personne à bord. Deux discrets en moins, songe le capitaine, et une victoire de plus pour les grands. Shanks regarde ses hommes ivres qui lèvent leurs choppes en riant. Ont-ils déjà oublié leurs compagnons morts ? Ont-ils simplement remarqué qu'ils manquent deux âmes à cette immense fête ?

\- Et pour le capitaine, hip hip hip ? se met à hurler une voix.

\- Hourra ! réplique comme une seule personne le reste des hommes.

Le capitaine en question se met à sourire et lève sa choppe vers le ciel pour remercier ses gars de cette joyeuse initiative. Et en silence, il envoie une prière pour les deux manquants. Shanks n'a jamais été doué pour les mots, surtout envers des morts. Mais il a toujours une pensée pour les discrètes disparitions. Il abaisse sa choppe et avale d'un trait le reste de sa boisson. Shanks pousse un long soupir et étouffe un hoquet dans sa manche.

\- On a trop bu, capitaine ?

Shanks se retourne en sursaut. Un immense sourire vient éclairer son visage.

\- Benn, va te faire foutre. J'ai eu un hoquet, ça arrive à tout le monde. Même aux Empereurs. Alors purement et simplement, va te faire foutre.

\- Oh toi, tu es de mauvais poil ce soir…

\- Ne m'oblige pas à répéter, Benn.

Le second sourit derrière sa cigarette et s'assied lourdement à côté de Shanks. Ça passerait inaperçu à côté de n'importe qui. Le roux tourne la tête vers son ami et lève un sourcil.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, assure-t-il en tendant sa choppe vide.

Le brun soupire en servant une bonne rasade de rhum dans la choppe de son capitaine et dans la sienne.

\- C'est Lucky, soupire Benn en posant son regard au loin sur la mer. Il est resté… là-bas.

\- Ah, Lucky, soupire Shanks. Laisse. Ça passera.

Un léger sourire se dessine sur les lèvres du roux. Il fait un geste vague de la main et conclut :

\- Il faut parfois savoir laisser les silences discuter entre eux…

Benn ne pige pas tout mais, il hausse les épaules et se met à boire, comme tous les autres.

 **...**

Là-bas, à l'abri du vent derrière les rochers, Lucky mange silencieusement un énorme morceau de rôti de monstre marin en regardant les tombes de James et David. Ils ont été enterrés là, auprès de la mer mais un peu dans les terres, un peu à l'abri. Sur la terre tassée par les mains des pirates, il y a deux croix en bois, faites à la va-vite et les armes des deux gars. La collection de couteaux de David et le pistolet de James. Une petite couronne de fleurs blanches orne chacune des croix. Ce sont les seules fleurs qu'ils ont trouvées sur l'île, coincées dans les falaises. Elles seront vite balayées par le vent et les mouettes qui viendront faire le ménage après le départ des pirates. Lucky termine son morceau de rôti sans un bruit et il suce le bout de ses doigts dans un geste lent et minutieux. Puis, lorsqu'il n'a plus rien à faire, il pose ses deux mains sur son ventre rond et il regarde les deux couronnes blanches ployer sous la brise. Il soupire.

.

Quand il était petit, Lucky portait très mal son nom. Dernier né d'une grande famille de paysan, enfant accidentel et largement dépassé par ses frères et sœurs, ses parents lui ont donné ce prénom uniquement parce qu'il avait eu la chance de ne pas être mort-né. Tu parles d'une chance. Lucky était un enfant rond, sous tous les aspects. Il aimait manger et ça se voyait sur son petit corps d'enfant, il était obligé de porter des lunettes atroces qui lui faisaient de grands yeux de chouettes et il avait une personnalité si faible que tous les reproches convergeaient toujours vers ce drôle de p'tit bonhomme arrondi. Petit, Lucky était toujours le sujet de moquerie de ses frangins et s'il y avait une bêtise de faite, c'était toujours de sa faute. Mais sa malchance ne s'arrêtait pas là. Lorsqu'il arrivait à se dépêtrer de ses ignobles frères, Lucky trouvait toujours le moyen de chuter sur un caillou ou contre une racine, il se prenait une crotte de mouette sur son crâne rond, il tombait dans un trou ou glissait sur une feuille et finissait les fesses dans une flaque d'eau. Pourtant, malgré ce paquet de conneries qui lui tombait toujours sur le coin du nez, Lucky ne flanchait jamais. Même, il se forçait à rire de lui.

\- Haha, je suis encore tombé. Quel idiot je suis.

Ses frères en rajoutaient toujours une couche, ses sœurs riaient en le montrant du doigt et ses parents ne disaient rien, se contentant de soupirer tristement. À 10 ans, Lucky avait essuyé plus d'insultes que n'importe qui. Il était même devenu la tête de turc de son village et ne pouvait plus se démêler dès qu'un idiot avait mis le grappin sur lui. Il pleurait sans un bruit, le soir dans son coin et, un jour, il avait décidé de garder le silence en présence des autres.

Lucky était devenu un discret par sélection naturelle.

Et il a continué de grandir, enfermé dans son discret mutisme.

Plus le temps passait, plus on l'oubliait. Ses frères s'occupaient davantage de leurs conquêtes amoureuses et ses sœurs étaient constamment en train de parler des potins du village. Parfois, il recevait une punition ou un mot de travers mais Lucky se félicitait de sa discrétion. Il commençait même à retrouver le sourire, souriant sans raison. C'est à cette époque qu'il a vraiment compris l'utilité des discrets. Un jour qu'il avait chipé un jambon pour calmer son ventre gargouillant, il entendit son père crier sur l'un de ses frères. Sur l'un de ses frères et pas sur lui. Lucky bénit son prénom et son esprit malin. À partir de ce jour, Lucky décida de disparaître pour de bon.

Et il le fît très bien.

Trop bien même.

Une nuit, la ferme de ses parents prit feu. Tout partit en fumée : les récoltes, la grange et la maison avec ses parents et ses frangins à l'intérieur. Lucky, lui, s'était endormi dehors alors qu'il regardait les étoiles en dégustant les restes de ragoût. Le feu l'avait donc épargné. Tout le village pleura la disparition de la famille entière. Des petites tombes furent dressées dans le cimetière du village avec une petite croix de bois pour chacun. Monsieur et madame Roux, leurs cinq fils et leurs trois filles, par ordre croissant d'arrivée au monde. Et tout au bout, parce qu'il n'y avait plus de place, une petite branche pour Lucky. Il avait longtemps regardé la branche à son nom et une nuit, il l'avait arraché et avait quitté le village, le bout de bois à la main.

Lucky marcha des jours et des jours, le ventre creux et la gorge sèche. Il trouva la côte et y resta quelques temps. Timide et discret, on ne le voyait jamais chiper les jambons ou les cuisses de poulet. Lucky vivotait comme il pouvait. Il fêta ses 18 ans, seul sur un ponton de bois devant l'océan.

Parfois, il avait pensé prendre la mer clandestinement, à bord d'un navire quelconque. Personne ne remarquerait sa présence de toute manière, personne ne le remarquait jamais. Mais, quelque chose l'avait retenu à terre. Comme si au fond de lui, une petite voix lui disait d'attendre encore un peu, que son tour n'était pas encore arrivé. Alors, Lucky attendait en s'entraînant à tirer au pistolet à l'aide d'une antiquité chipée dans une poubelle.

Un matin qu'il déjeunait d'un poisson qu'il avait lui-même pêché, deux grands gaillards se moquèrent de lui, de sa rondeur exubérante et de son sourire idiot. Lucky avait fait semblant de les ignorer. Alors, les coups étaient tombés sur son dos sans qu'il ne les voie venir. Et avec les coups, les insultes. Lucky en revenait donc toujours au même point ? La vie n'était qu'un vulgaire cercle ? Rien ne changeait ?!

C'est à cet instant là que Shanks était arrivé. Il était juste apparu à Lucky entre deux poings et quelques pieds. Shanks était arrivé et il avait ouvert la bouche. Rien que ces deux gestes avaient eu un effet sur les deux merdeux qui frappaient Lucky. Ils se tournèrent vers le roux, un peu effrayés par sa stature et son regard sombre. Et Shanks avait pris la parole.

\- Bande de crétins. Frapper un innocent n'a rien de glorieux. Déguerpissez.

Une fois les deux idiots partis, Shanks tendit la main. Lucky remonta ses lunettes et accepta l'aide proposée. Le roux n'ajouta rien et fit demi-tour. Après quatre pas, il s'arrêta et se retourna.

\- Comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Lucky. Lucky Roux.

\- M'étonnes que t'attires les ennuis avec un nom pareil…

\- Je n'attire pas les ennuis, avait répliqué l'intéressé.

Lucky avait essuyé le sang qui coulait le long de sa tempe et il avait plongé son regard au fond de celui de Shanks. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Lucky répondit à quelqu'un qui lui avait fait outrage.

\- Je n'attire pas les ennuis, ce sont eux qui me collent à la peau ! Je n'ai pas eu de chance sur ce coup là, c'est un fait ! Certaines personnes naissent sous de mauvaises étoiles et j'en fais certainement partie. Je ne nie pas le fait que mon physique ne m'apporte pas d'avantages et encore moins de clémence. Mais voyez par vous-même et constatez ma chance, m'sieur ! Je suis toujours vivant et en un seul morceau ! Vous êtes peut-être fier de votre bonne action. Sauver un innocent des coups d'imbéciles, est une noble cause. Vous pourrez vous en vanter par la suite. Moi, ce que j'en retiens, c'est que grâce à votre geste banal, je peux continuer de sourire et de manger. Alors vous voyez ! Je n'attire pas vraiment les ennuis. Ou alors, vous aussi, m'sieur. Parce que ces deux gaillards sont clairement repartis avec la ferme intention de se venger.

\- Qu'ils y viennent, je ne les crains pas. Mais toi ? Tu n'as pas peur ?

Lucky était un peu choqué. Il venait de faire la chose la plus incroyable au monde, à savoir, aligner plus de dix mots dans une phrase prononcée à un inconnu, et l'inconnu en question s'en contrebalançait. Il était même en train d'extirper avec grâce une crotte de sa narine droite.

\- Et toi, répéta le roux, tu n'as pas peur ?

\- Non. Ils étaient tombés sur moi par hasard. Ils ne me retrouveront pas. Personne ne me voit jamais, de toute façon.

\- Moi, je t'ai vu… Lucky Roux.

Lucky tourna lentement la tête vers son sauveur qui lui offrit un grand et sincère sourire. Et à nouveau, il lui tendit la main.

\- Je m'appelle Shanks, Shanks le Roux, rapport à ces cheveux, tu vois. C'est un peu ma marque de fabrique, j'trouve ça très classe. M'enfin, on n'est pas là pour parler de ça. Je suis pirate, un capitaine ! Si ça te dit, mes hommes et moi on fait un gueuleton ce soir. Joins-toi à nous ! On n'est pas encore très nombreux mais on est cool. Viens faire partie de mon équipage, sacré chanceux !

Lucky avait suivi Shanks. Il avait fait connaissance avec Yasopp, sympathique et riant personnage, Benn Beckman, plus froid et méfiant, et une poignée d'homme qui le regardaient en souriant. On lui avait posé quelques question, il n'avait répondu à aucune. Il s'était contenté de grignoter en observant ses nouveaux compagnons.

Pendant la nuit, les deux loustics de l'après-midi étaient venus prendre la tête de Shanks qui dormait en ronflait contre un tonneau de rhum vide. Ils n'avaient pas esquissés un pas vers le capitaine qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés avec une balle dans la tête. La plupart des pirates était trop ivre pour prêter attention aux coups de feu, et même le second du capitaine n'avait rien entendu. Mais Shanks, lui, s'éveilla en sursaut. Il vit les deux hommes dont les yeux étaient devenus blancs tomber au sol, juste à ses pieds. Et un peu plus loin, assis à même le sol, une tranche de viande dans une main et un pistolet fumant dans l'autre, Lucky répliqua :

\- Désolé de vous avoir réveillé, capitaine…

Shanks sourit. Il l'avait senti. Lucky lui avait répondu avec hargne dans l'après-midi. Ça, songea-t-il, c'est la revanche d'un discret.

\- Merci.

\- Pas d'quoi. Vous avez eu de la chance que je ne sois pas encore endormi.

\- Assurément, répliqua le capitaine en se recouchant. Je suis un p'tit veinard !

Depuis ce jour, Shanks sait mais garde le silence.

Il sait que, quoi qu'il fasse, un discret ne sera jamais au devant de la scène, sera toujours le dernier à s'endormir, sera toujours le premier à répliquer et, surtout, un discret sera le seul à remarquer les absences.

.

Lucky soupire en se relevant. Il prend une poignée de terre et la lance au-dessus des tombes de James et David, comme un dernier au revoir. Il attrape sa choppe du bout des phalanges et rejoint discrètement ses camarades ivres.

Le voyant revenir, Benn lui fait un signe de tête en désignant la bouteille.

\- J'parie que t'as plus rien à boire.

\- Véridique, réplique Lucky en tendant sa choppe.

En souriant, le second sert son compagnon puis, Lucky prend un bout de rôti et va se mêler aux joyeux lurons. Il se perd dans la mêlée et disparait complètement. Benn n'entend plus que son rire fort et gras qui résonne de temps à autre.

Lorsque la nuit sera tombée, Lucky le sait, tous ses amis vont s'empaffer à même le sable, sur des tonneaux vides ou sur leurs compères, ils vont ronfler sous la lune sans se soucier de la température. Et quand tout le monde dormira, Lucky, lui, pourra finir les fonds de bouteilles et les restes du monstre marin en regardant les étoiles. Il veillera les moindres bruits suspects et n'hésitera pas à tirer au besoin.

Dans cet équipage, dans son équipage, Lucky a appris la confiance. La confiance en ses camarades et la confiance en lui. Lucky est souvent le premier à se prendre un coup. Ça, c'est la faute de sa mauvaise étoile. Et s'il y a une balle perdue, c'est forcément pour sa pomme. Les autres sont là pour éviter que ce ne soit mortel. Mais, s'il y a une impasse, une situation qui semble à première vue insoluble, Lucky est toujours là pour détourner l'attention et pour permettre aux autres de répliquer à sa suite. Qu'un homme plante une arme sur la tempe du capitaine, il n'a pas le temps de tirer qu'il a déjà trépassé. Qu'une bande de voyous les prennent en embuscade, Lucky est le seul à se trouver dans le dos de l'ennemi pour créer une brèche. Que le capitaine se trouve en tête à tête avec un Empereur à faire mumuse avec ses pouvoirs, Lucky est le dernier à s'inquiéter. Que son équipe soit déprimée à cause de l'ennui ou d'un manque de nourriture, il est le premier à remotiver les troupes.

 **...**

Les timides et les discrets ne sont pas que discrets et timides.

Les timides et les discrets sont bien plus malins qu'ils ne le laissent croire.

Car, derrière leurs masques de timidité se cache une réelle fierté, la fierté du discret dans son équipe. Sous leurs couches de discrétions trône une immense admiration, l'admiration du timide pour le personnage puissant qui l'accompagne.

Ce n'est ni stratégique, ni égoïste. C'est naturel.

Si vous croisez un discret, laissez-le tranquille ou prenez-le sous votre aile si personne ne l'a fait avant vous. Mais n'essayez en aucun cas de les défier. Leur revanche est terrible.

* * *

 **NdZ** Vaste ouverture sur une phrase qui pourrait s'apparenter à un écrou. C'est une phrase qu'on peut replacer n'importe où ! Enfin, non, pas n'importe où, hein, seulement dans les endroits où ça rentre. Mais, ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'on peut prendre cette phrase et parler d'autres personnages avec. Car, comme je le disais, ils sont nombreux, les discrets.

J'espère que cet OS vous a plu, que vous l'avez trouvé étonnant, intéressant, chiant, amusant, pleurnichouinant, que sais-je ! N'hésitez pas, dites ce que vous en avez pensé !

Umi, j'attends ton retour avec graaaaande impatience ! ;D

Et pour conclure, je dirai simplement qu'on est tous un peu discret par moment, certains plus que d'autres. Ayez juste conscience de cette force qu'ont les discrets et ne vous laissez jamais marcher sur les pieds !

Pour les reviews, je vous laisse remplir, c'est juste dessous :)


End file.
